ご注文は何ですか: May I Take Your Order?
by Kyoko Kurosawa
Summary: Kyoko is a regular high school student who has a sweet tooth. But when someone sweet comes up to her to take her order, what will she order? Cake? Coffee? Or something else? A little bit of OOC for both characters. HDWM!Tsuna NormalMode!Tsuna, Shy!Kyoko. Mentions of 5986. Please Read and Review! Will post sequel once reviews hit 10!


Well, it's a short fanfiction after a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time:) I fell in love with 2795 again3 So this is inspired by a cute one-shot manga I fell in love with. Do enjoy! It's a bit ooc but well~

Disclaimer: I don't own any character here!~

* * *

-One afternoon after school-

"Kyoko-chan, I heard from Hayato and Yamamoto that there's a new cafe that opened nearby yesterday and they got the jobs!" Haru exclaimed.

"Eh? Where is it?" A long-haired brunette replied with curiosity lacing her voice.

"It's just 2 blocks away from Nami-chuu." Haru replied, pointing to Kyoko's left.

"Oh~ Alright then! I'll meet you there in 30 minutes?" Kyoko asked.

"Mou~ You love sweets too much already! But well... Okay!" Haru replied, giving in to the thought of strawberry cakes.

* * *

-30 Minutes Later-

'Where's Haru-chan?' Kyoko thought as she waited outside the cafe.

"Excuse me, would you like a seat?" A voice came from behind the sweets-lover. Kyoko turned around and gasped. Staring right at her was a waiter - and his orange hued eyes stared right into her hazel brown orbs. She took a quick look at his name tag that read "Tsunayoshi Sawada".

"Uhm... Uh... Sure..." Kyoko stuttered out.

"For how many people, may I inquire?" He asked. Kyoko dumbly held up 2 fingers, being too shocked by his looks. Tsuna smiled and led her in. He pulled the chair away from the table and ushered her to sit down. She blushed pink and thanked him before sitting down. Tsuna put a menu in front of her and walked towards the counter.

At that moment, Haru walked in briskly and sat in front of Kyoko.

"Sorry that I'm late! I had trouble with the shower head desu~!" Haru said, exhausted.

"It's okay! What would like?" Kyoko asked, eyes still on Tsuna as he put the cakes into the display fridge. Haru didn't reply and turned around to see what her best friend was staring at.

"Ah~ I see you have your eye on something sweet, Kyoko-chan!" The maroon haired girl giggled.

"No! I just happened to catch sight of him!" Kyoko retorted, pouting.

"If you say so~ I want the Strawberry Hearts Cheesecake!" Haru said as she made her way to the other counter that had a silvernette at it. It was Gokudera Hayato, who had been dating Haru for nearly 2 years. Kyoko, still steaming red, awkwardly made her way to the counter Tsuna was at.

"Ano... I'd like the Red Velvet Cake please." Kyoko requested, avoiding eye contact with the chestnut-brown haired teen.

"Sure. Would you like anything else, _my sweetheart_?" Tsuna asked, smirking at her. Kyoko's red cheeks got even redder. Did he just call her _sweetheart_?!

"W-What? Uh... No thank you…" Kyoko replied, trying to keep herself as calm as she can.

"Okay~" The flirtatious brunette replied.

They polished off the cakes and Kyoko ran home, leaving Haru with Gokudera. She didn't want to be teased by Tsuna again. She actually liked someone as flirtatious as him. But well.. He was cute and good-looking with pretty eyes and spiky hair.

* * *

Over the next few days, Kyoko found herself in the cafe, occasionally with Haru, sipping on coffee and munching on cakes. But as she did that she kept taking glances at Tsuna. Was this love? 

* * *

-A Few Days Later- 

"Would you like a refill of your coffee, _sweetie_?" A voice asked. Kyoko's eyes widened and she felt her heart race. It was him.

"Y-Yes, please." Kyoko nervously replied. 'I'll drink any amount of coffee you pour for me...'

The girl took a gulp and looked up to see Tsuna right in front of her and staring at her.

***Pbuuuu~***

"You come here everyday... Don't you?" Tsuna asked, having a casual smile on his face.

'H-He noticed!' Kyoko screamed in her mind. "T-That's because the coffee here is very delicious..." She replied.

"Is that so? Thank you~ By the way, what's your name?" The cute waiter asked her.

"Ah... I'm Kyoko Sasagawa..." Kyoko looked down and mumbled. He stood up abruptly and leant closer to her.

"Rather than the coffee, you would like to order me... Am I right?" Tsuna whispered into Kyoko's ears. She turned as red as a tomato and her breath hitched for a moment. Kyoko immediately backed away.

"Wha... What...?" She muttered as Tsuna smirked triumphantly.

"I... I only came here for the food! Not for such a wicked reason!" Kyoko denied as she waved an accusing finger at Tsuna.

"Thanks for the coff- *bam*" Kyoko face-walled as she turned around too briskly, dropping all her things. She gathered all her things and hurried off before he could react.

"Wait! You forgot your pass!" Tsuna called out as he held her student pass. He smiled. She was really cute, not to mention pretty.

'This is bad...' The hazel brown haired brunette thought to herself.

* * *

-At Home -

"WAHHHH! HOW DID HE FIND OUT?!" Kyoko screamed.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD KYOKO, KEEP IT DOWN!" Her tomboy-ish, boxing champion mother screamed back.

"SORRY MUM!"

'At this rate, I'm going to be recognised as an overly obsessed stalker...' Kyoko thought as she collapsed onto the bed. Her mind suddenly remembered the incident, turning her cheeks to Pikachu-red-cheeks.

"KYAAAAAAA!" She screamed.

"KYOKO!" Ryohei and her parents yelled.

"SORRY!"

* * *

-The Next Day-

'Going to the cafe is gonna get harder now...'

"Because if I see his face, I'm definitely going to blush to death...!" Kyoko mumbled to herself.

"Whose voice will make you blush?" A familiar voice came from her right. Her head snapped up to see Tsuna in school uniform, his orange eyes staring right into hers.

"Hello, Kyoko-chan~" He said, smiling his oh-so-charming smile that screamed 'I'm-Perfect!' right in her face. Kyoko froze before turning to run.

"BYEEEEE!" Kyoko started to take off as Tsuna grabbed her hand.

"Why are you running? Even though I came here specially to meet you?" Tsuna asked, giving a playful frown and pout. Kyoko gasped.

'Maybe Tsunayoshi-kun has feelings... For me...?'

"Here you go. Your student pass~ You dropped in the store yesterday. I wanted to return it but you ran off." Tsuna said, passing her a card. Kyoko's hopes were shattered instantly.

'So he doesn't have any...'

"Oh... Thanks..." Kyoko replied, shrugging.

"Hmm? Did you get your hopes up on something? Perhaps something like 'Maybe Tsunayoshi-kun has feelings for me'?" A hand caressed her brown locks of hair.

"I-I-I didn't! I didn't think of such a thing!" Kyoko yelled as she flushed red - yet again.

"You're a bad liar, Kyoko-chan... It's written all over your face…" His face moved closer to hers.

'Too close!'

***thud!***

"Ow! Kyoko-chan, you meanie!" Tsuna complained as he rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sorry!" Kyoko apologised as she comically bowed to the boy. 'WHAT DID I DO TO TSUNAYOSHI-KUN'S PERFECT FACE?!' She silently yelled at herself.

"Pfft... Hahaha! Kyoko-chan is really cute and funny! I don't get tired of watching you." He said as he patted her head.

"What do you mean, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"I'm saying that you're the best."

***Cue for Kyoko to look away and blush***

"Oh. It's time for my part time job. Shall we go, my darling?" Tsuna teased. Kyoko shot him a frown.

"Mou~ Okay... You planned to _drink coffee_ again right?" Emphasis on _'drink coffee'_.

'To think that Tsunayoshi-kun was this type of person... Is it good or bad?'

* * *

-At The Cafe-

"SAWADA! WE NEED _HELP_! THE OTHER TWO _MORONS_ TOOK SICK LEAVE!" The boss, Isshin Kurosawa yelled.

"Ah, boss, I brought someone to help!" Tsuna said as he pushed Kyoko forward.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko." Kyoko bowed an accurate 90° bow.

"WE NEED HELP NOW! WOULD YOU MIND HELPING US?" He yelled.

"I will do my best!" Kyoko said, putting on a determined face.

"THANK YOU! YOU'LL BE WORKING WITH SAWADA!" He smiled as he gave her a thumbs-up.

'Yes! I'm working with Tsunayoshi-kun!' She thought joyously.

"You're happy to work with me, right Kyoko-chan?" The boy, now in his working uniform said in a sing-song voice.

"NO! I'm just willing to help out people that are in need! And for the _repayment_ of returning my student pass." Kyoko shot back as she went about her work.

* * *

-'We're Closed!-

"Good... Job… Guys…" Isshin gave them a double thumbs-up as the three slumped against the table.

"Thanks boss! I'm gonna take a shower. It feels gross being so sweaty." The tired boy said.

"Sure, go ahead! And Sasagawa-chan, you can go home now. Thanks for the help!" Isshin told them.

"No! I'm going to help with the dishes!" Kyoko said, pumping a fist in the air before walking towards the kitchen.

"What a good kid~"

* * *

Kyoko made her way carefully to the kitchen and gasped. It was a big kitchen but it was messy. Dough was everywhere and coffee powder was on the floor and cupboards. Not to mention a huge mountain of unwashed cutlery and dishes in the sink that seemed really small. Did a tornado just rip through the kitchen?

'Tsunayoshi-kun always works like that, huh... He's amazing.' Kyoko thought as she scrubbed the cups and saucers.

"Kyoko-chan, have you seen my locker keys?" A shirtless Tsuna appeared from the shower. Kyoko stood rooted to the ground, not daring to turn around.

'He's... He's definitely nake-'

"Huh? What's wrong Kyoko-chan? Have you seen the boss?" Tsuna densely asked, totally oblivious to Kyoko's mini panic attack.

"Nothing! Uhm… I'm not sure!" Kyoko shook her head violently, turning beet red. "G-Go out some c-clothes on or you'll catch a c-c-cold!" She stuttered, getting redder by the second. Tsuna smirked devilishly. He slipped his hands around Kyoko's waist.

"Then I'll get Kyoko-chan to warm me up~" He whispered into her ear again, his warm breath tickling her neck and cheek.

"WAHHH!" Kyoko panicked and pried away from his hold, dropping a saucepan and a cup.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" The teary-eyed, blushing girl gasped as she squatted down to pick up the glass pieces.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

***Slice***

"Ow~!" Kyoko held up a bleeding index finger.

"*Sigh* I guess I went too far... I'm sorry Kyoko-chan... Give me your finger." Tsuna kneeled next to her. Kyoko obediently put her finger in his hand. He gently put her finger in his mouth and within seconds, it stopped bleeding.

"Wha...?" Kyoko squatted there, dumbfounded.

"Done." Tsuna said as he put her hand down.

Kyoko looked at it and sighed in relief. But it didn't last as long as she anticipated. 

"Just kidding~" He joked as he wrapped his hand around her waist again and interwined the other free hand with hers. She blushed as he pressed his lips onto hers.

"Somehow... I've gotten into a weird mood..." Tsuna said cheekily as he lay over Kyoko. His perfect face inched closer to hers every second.

"No... Wait..." Kyoko nervously protested. Nope, he won't hear them.

"I said... STOP IT!" Kyoko shrieked as she grabbed the saucepan she dropped and smashed it on his head. *KLONG!* She stood up panting, leaving a temporarily unconscious Tsuna on the floor.

"Do you think that teasing someone all the time is fun? You... You should think about my feelings too! BAKA!" Kyoko cried and ran off, leaving Tsuna there.

She stood at her house entrance and sighed. She was tired of her romance drama. It was making her so fed up. She was being played. Kyoko knew that, but her heart doesn't want to let go... What was wrong with her? She was confused and helpless. What could she do? 

'I don't want this anymore... What was Tsunayoshi-kun thinking...? And why...' She shut her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

-The Next Day At The Cafe-

Kyoko nervously looked around the cafe door and caught sight of Tsuna. He had a bandage around his head where she had hit him yesterday and he was taking orders less enthusiastically than before. Did she really affect him that much? Being the innocent girl she was, guilt overcame her. 

'Oh no! A bandage! Did I hit him too hard?' Kyoko thought as she paled.

"T-Tsunayoshi-kun..." Kyoko began as she approached the boy. He gasped and ran away.

"Uuuuuu~" He mumbled and sniffled.

"Wait! W-Where are you going, Tsunayoshi-kun...?" She grabbed his wrist. He turned around to reveal teary eyes and light red cheeks. Kyoko felt her heart shatter. She hated to see the person she loved crying…

"Eh? Why are you crying...?" Kyoko asked. 

"Sorry for everything up till now..." He apologised as he rubbed his tears away.

"Yesterday I was completely rejected by you and realised that I was hated so much... I got too carried away and hurt you... I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan... I won't come near you anymore, so..." Tsuna sniffed and started to walk away. He had hurt her and made her cry. How could he still mingle with her if she is only going to get hurt over and over again?" 

"No, Tsunayoshi-kun... Wait! I... I LOVE YOU! NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL STILL LOVE YOU!" Kyoko's usual soft voice became loud and strong as she hugged Tsuna tightly.

"You... Finally said it..." Tsuna smirked and turned around.

"E-Eh?" Kyoko exclaimed as she looked at his face.

"I love you too, Kyoko-chan... You're the sun that I need most in my life... A person who is willing to accept and love me..." Tsuna said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Why...?"

"Well~ Kyoko-chan wasn't honest at all… So~" Tsuna took out a bottle of eye drops and winked at Kyoko. "That part of you is so cute~"

"Eye... Drops..." Kyoko muttered as her soul comically left her body.

"Tell me truthfully, Kyoko-chan... What would you like to order?" Tsuna asked.

'Although he teases me so much... He is so kind, loving, cute… I guess that's why I love Tsunayoshi- No, Tsuna-kun so much...'

"Tsuna-kun please..." She mumbled.

"Your order has been placed~" The chocolate brown haired teen chuckled as his hands wrapped themselves loosely around her hips and their lips made contact slowly but sweetly.

"I love you." The two whispered and giggled. From afar, they looked so well matched, like coffee and cake...

-END-

* * *

A/N: Well... There you have it~! I know it's OOC and . BUT WELLLLL It's been nearly half a year since I wrote stuff sooooooo pardon my bad grammar, choice of words, etc... But do review! I LOVE ALL REVIEWERS TTM3 I'll review your stories too if I can:) Thank you!:3


End file.
